Family Matters
by Magical.Misses.Mistoffelees
Summary: Rimabeth is called in by her brothers-Rummy and Munkus-to come and help with a little problem. She's also in hope of getting together with and old flame.Not only that,but it would seem as though we have a traitor in our midst. Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**[HALLO! I am back with another fanfic yet again. The only cats I own are Atastani, , and Popin. Please enjoy!]**

"Macavity!" Jellicle cats screamed as flashes of lightening showed a horrifying face here and then there. People scattered about, finding safe places to hide; though most of them still wanted to see the fight that was about to go down.

"Munkus!" Tugger shouted at his brother "I've called in some help"

"What?" Munkustrap said, confusion crossing his face. Another streak of light crossed the starlit sky. Did Macavity always have to make such a dramatic entrance? A deep throaty laugh echoed as a claw swiped at Rum Tum, knocking him to the ground. Munkustrap looked at his brother quickly and when he turned back to his opponent he too was hit to the ground. He quickly recovered and tackled Macavity to the ground. They tussled about, rolling all over the opening in the junk yard. Finally Macavity threw him off, tossing him across the air and letting him fall dazed from the impact.

"Come now little brother, I expected more from you" Macavity sneered.

"I could say the same for you Macavity " Tugger said swaggering to his feet. Taking a few swipes at his eldest brother. But taking a good kick in the ribs he went sliding next to Munkustrap.

**  
****"Macavity's a mystery cat, he's called the hidden pawr  
For he's a mastar criminal who can defy the lawr  
He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the Flying Squad's despai'  
For when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not ther'! " **

A younger female cat had her fingers laced under her chin, her elbows resting on a board of wood. Her hips were swaying side to side, one of black and the other silver, each one streaked with the other color. The pattern continued up to her head, where the sides switched; then left being silver with black, and the right being black with silver. Her gray eyes pierced Macavitys. He slightly lost his footing as she suavely stepped down the pile. She rolled in the air, landing right in front of Macavity. He backed down slightly. She advanced further, watching him back up in fear of being stepped on. Her nail trailed down his arm, causing him to shiver.

**"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity  
He's broken every human lawr, he breaks the lawr of gravity  
His powa's of levitation would make a fakir stae'  
But when you reach the scene of crime Macavity's not ther'!"**

Her foot roundhouse kicked him in the face, she dropped to the ground -her leg still swinging out- and let her leg take out his. He dropped to the ground, landing on his back. She kneeled out over him, her face very close to his. Her claws dragged against his flesh, leaving drag marks. She hopped off him. But he ninja rolled to a stand. When his claws swiped her cheek, leaving a slight blood trail. Her own nail took up the blood, and her tongue lightly pricked tasting the red juice. She advanced further.

**"You may seek him in the basement, you may look up in the ai'  
But I tell you once and once again Macavity's not ther'!"**

**"Macavity's a ginga' cat, he's very tall and thin  
You would know him if you sawr him for his eyes are sunken in  
His brow is deeply lined in thought, his head is highly dowmed  
His coat is dusty from neglekt, his whisskers are uncombed"  
**

Her single nail ran down his jaw line, her breath mingling with his. 

**"He sways his head from side to side with movements like a ssnake "**

She turned his head away, making him stumble slightly. Macavity wouldn't stand for this anymore, he advanced on her, causing the girl to back up. But when he did, she never stopped singing.

**"And when you think he's half asleep, he's always wide awake" **

She screamed, her foot flying up and hitting him in the chin. Macavity grabbed her throat, lifting her off the ground. Her paws clawed at his , but her voice was still strong.

**"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity"**

He dropped the girl, and punched at her. The first met her cheek completely, and her head snapped back. Macavity smiled, please with the sound of crushing bone. She brought her head back up to glare at him, her eyes lit up in amusement. She walked up to him, placing her hands on his chest she shoved.

**"For He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity  
You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square  
But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!"**

She slightly shook her head as her innocent eyes stared at him with intent, a slight mischievous smile playing on her lips. Her foot finally kicked him where the sun don't shine. He dropped her and backed away towards the gate. She walked upon him, causing him to back up, matching stride for stride. Her threw punches at her,

**"He's outwardly respectable, I know he cheats at car's  
Hese footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yar's  
And when the lar'er's looted or the jewel case is rifled  
Or when the milk is missin' or another peke's been stifled  
Or the greenhouse glass is brokien and the trellis past repai'"**

Macavity had backed up to the only place he'd be able to leave from.

**"Now there's the wonder of the thing Macavity's not ther!"**

Her foot kicked him hard enough to send him out of the junkyard.

(a/n: the song was written with an accent btw)

"You called in Rimabeth?" Munkustrap asked Tugger, astonished that he'd called in the youngest of all Jellicles. And their youngest and only biological sister

"Oh don't pretend to be too surprised brother. I'm the only one of us who's eva takin' down Macavity" Rimabeth snapped. Her body twisting to see her older brothers. Tugger walked up to his little sister and gently stroked her mane.

"I didn't call you.. I called Acenith... so why isn't he here dearest sister?" Her softly demanded taking a fistful of her fur. She whimpered slightly at the quick shock of pain.

"Tugger, let go." His grip tightened as Munkustrap approached them, his eyes switching between Rima and Tugger "let go Tugger"

"Why?" He said through his teeth. Munkus placed a paw on his brothers shoulder, giving him a concerned look. Tugger glared at him, and shoved away Rima. She stumbled back and landed on her behind. Mistoffelees quickly rushed to her aid.

**"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat"** Her voice was harsh as she stood, Misto at her elbow. She gave him a thankful look before approaching her brother.

"**And there isn't any need for me to shout it"** He said snidely, a smirk playing upon his thin lips.

**ALL:  
For he will do as he did do**

RUM TUM TUGGER:  
And there's nothing doing about it

**"The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore"** Mistoffelees rolled his eyes as they fell into the old pattern.

**RUM TUM TUGGER:  
When you let me in, then I want to go out**

He's always on the wrong side of every door  
And as soon as he's at home, then he'd like to get about  
He likes to lie in the bureau drawer  
And makes such a fuss if he can't get out

ALL:  
The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat

RUM TUM TUGGER:  
And there isn't any need for you to doubt it

ALL:  
For he will do as he did do

RUM TUM TUGGER:  
And there's no doing anything about it

Demeter:  
The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast

Rimabeth:  
My disobliging ways are a matter of habit  


**Rum Tum Tugger:  
If you offer me fish, then I always want a feast  
When there isn't any fish, then I won't eat rabbit  
If you offer me cream, then I sniff and sneer  
For I only like what I find for myself **

Both of them held on lightly to a dance partner. Tugger with Cassandra, and Rimabeth with Mistoffelees. Tugger moved his hands around Cassandra's hips, looking down at her green eyes. Rima leaned back, with Misto's hands supporting her back.

**Tugger and Rimabeth:**

**No.**

Tugger dropped Cassandra and Rima flipped Misto onto his stomach to land on the ground. He looked up at her, disappointment and rejection filling his eyes. She looked down and winked at him.

**Tugger and Rimabeth:  
So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears  
If you put it away on the larder shelf**

ALL:  
The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing  
The Rum Tum Tugger

RUM TUM TUGGER:  
Doesn't care for a cuddle  
But I'll leap upon your lap in the middle of your sewing  
For there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle

ALL:  
The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat  
The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle  
The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat

RUM TUM TUGGER:  
And there isn't any need for me to spout it

ALL:  
For he will do as he did do

Rimabeth:  
And there's nothing doing about it. 

She sang falling into the splits. Her brother taking a slight hold of her wrist, their eyes meeting in sibling rivalry.

"Show off" Tugger muttered under his breath.

"Now that's stating the obvious idn' it?" She said with a smile, Tugger dragged her up by the wrists giving her a glare. The crowd dispersed leaving the three sibling and Misto. He approached Rima with hesitation, the attraction he had for her was no mistake. Her eyes found him and the blue lit up brighter than ever.

"Mistoffelees!" She tackled him in hug, her arms linking around his neck."I've missed you so much" She mumbled against his neck. Misto gently stroked her back, nuzzling her head with his nose.

'_You have no idea Rima'_ Misto thought to himself as he gently purred. This Queen held his heart, without even knowing. He wore his heart on his sleeve.

"I missed you too" He murmured in her ear, his lips gently brushing against her lobe. It sent shivers down her spine, so she stepped back. Her arm linked around his waist, and his around hers. Misto stared at her for a second. This was not something she normally did when she returned to Junkyard.

"Now, Rima, why didn't Acenith come?" Munkustrap -being the softer sibling- asked.

"Ace hasn't been around lately ... and- and I wanted to see you three, and Pouncival" Her sight shifted around sheepishly. Mistos hold on her tightened slightly at his friends name. Rima glanced up at him, and uncomfortable shift of expression across his handsome face.

"So, where is Aceninth?" Tugger asked, curiosity getting the best of him. He leaned in on his little sister, their faces now inches apart.

"I don't know," She snapped "He stops by the alley sometimes, just to check in. But then he leaves again for a good number of days." Rima hugged tighter onto Misto for unknown reasons. But this was getting to be an uncomfortable situation for him. Dropping his arm from around her waist he walked away, head held high, as he ducked into his den.

"Misto?" She began to run after him, when Munkustrap caught her wrist, holding her back.

"Whoa, Rimabeth is that you?" Pouncival walked up with Alonzo, grabbing Rima up in a hug. Munkustrap nudged his brother and they both walked away to talk with Demeter and Tantomile; who were sitting on a pipe, looking the opposite direction, perfectly out of hearing range.

"Pouncival, Alonzo! I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed, licking Pouncivals nose.

**[YAY! I got me first chapter done! Pairings will change dramatically, but EVERYONE -and I repeat- EVERYONE, will have a mate by the end of the story]**


	2. Your numbers gone up

[**My apologies, somehow SOMEBODY got into my document and changed the names during the disclaimer on the last chapter. No clue how that happened *cough cough*. But, I do not own Rimabeth or Acenith. So there will be no sueing involved. Also, when reviewing, no flames please! And without further adieu : ] - look! a smiley face!**

Mistoffelees was having a agitatingly horrid day. Just when he thoughts things couldn't get worse [between Rimabeths closeness, and having a not-so-helpful conversation with Electra] he stumbled upon something that made his heart shatter. On top of one of the junk piles, sat Pouncival and Rimabeth. The Tom of the two, edging closer to the Queen. Rimabeth had been here for one entire day, and by the way she'd requested to talk in secret to Munkustrap, it looked like she was planning to stay.

Mistoffelees cheeks burned with anger as he stormed off in the other direction, hoping to burn off steam.

"Oi! Misto, what's wrong pal?" Mungojerrie said hopping down from ledge.

"Oh... nothing much I guess" Misto answered solemnly looking in the other direction.

"Now, theres gots ta be somfin wrong. Ova'wise yah wouldn' be sittin hea sulkin 'bout now woulda?" Mungo said in his thick accent, his face turning to his friend.

"To tell the exact truth..." He couldn't finish his sentence, it was a slight bit embarrassing being the only Tom in the 'yard with problems with Queens.

"Girl trouble" Jerrie said nodding his head (A rhyme!) "Now lookie hea mate, we've ll 'ad it, well, 'sides Tugger, but 'ats besides the poin'. Just go up, an' tell 'er 'ow yah feel."

"She's got someone already... that's the problem"

"Oh, now 'at isa problem" Mungo pursed his lips and stared out over the junkyard, the sun was just barely setting. An ackward silence fell over the both of them, as they gazed at the last rays of day.

"The sunsets beautiful" Misto murmered, setting his head on his fists. Another silence fell over the two. "Mungo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really love Teazer?" He said looking at the other Tom dead in the eye. A small smile flickered across Mungo's face, and stayed.

"From 'ere till the end of eternity" He sighed laying back. "Com' on, the rest of 'm will be wonderin' where we are"

Everyone had been sitting in the opening of the junkyard. Queens were gossiping and Toms were ruff housing or attempting to talk with their mate. Everything was normal, sort of. Mistoffelees was lying low, attempting to talk to no one at all.

"Hey. Wheres Pouncival?" Skimbleshanks asked loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing, Munkustrap looked at him sort of dazedly, before snapping into reality as the Jellicle leader.

"Rimabeth?" He yelled "Pouncival?" No answer came, everyone exchanged worried glances. The younger queens whispering. "Toms, start a search party around the junkyard. I want them found and-"

"Calm down Munk! No need to get yerself int' a tizzy" Rimabeths voice came in her thick English accent that only happened every now and then. Normally during a fight, but sometimes just for certain reasons. Tantomile and Coricopat exchanged wary glances as Rima and Pounce came into view.

"Pounce? Where were you?" Plato asked striding up to his friend.

"Around" He brushed off the question as he seperated from Rima to be with the other Toms. The black and white Queen strode off to be with another outcast, sitting down comfortably having a chat with her.

"Hey Teazah" She said as she plopped to the ground. Rumple wasn't exactly and outcast, but she wasn't one of the group either. "What's new?"

"I could ask you the same Rima" She snidely stated "What d'ya think yah were doin' with Pouncival then?"

"Nothing, we were just out for a walk"

"Jellicle cats don' walk, they roam" A quick silence followed after. Then Rima decided to change the topic of conversation.

"Why don't you and Mungo show us your dance?"

"What? Why?"

"Cause I wanna see it" Rima shrugged.

"Well we're not doin' eet'"

"Whateva.. you never did tell me what was new with you" Rima tried to steer them back onto the original topic.

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

"Macavity!" Bombalurina and Demeter screeched in unison, as they went scattering about the junkyard. People gasped and ran away in fright. Tumblebrutus grabbed Pouncival, Electra ,Etcetera, and Exotica as they quickly went to hide somewhere. Coricopat and Tantomile hissed and made identical movement as they dramatically strode away into the shadows.

Now the only Jellicles left in the opening were Alonzo, Mistoffelees, Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, and Rimabeth.

"Why is it that I'm always the only Queen ever left?" She pouted as she clung onto Misto. He gently hugged her, his eyes frantically glancing around for a threat. Munkustrap took charge.

"Rima. Come here" He commanded. The young Queen did as told and went to go hug onto her brother. "Tugger, Lonzo, Misto, get out of here. Rima and me will go out an opposite way" He said as he lightly pulled along his little sister.

"Do you really think you can get away from me that easily? " Macavity's voice was clear as a broken bell. His horrid face flashing in plain sight before he disappeared again. Something knocked Misto across the clearing.

"Misto!" Alonzo yelled after his little brother, reaching out to him, Tugger held him back just in case. Munk held Rima in front of him, holding her close and protectivally.

Macavity materialized out of the air, holding Misto up by the throat. His claws where about to slash the magical tom, when Rima let out a nervous shriek. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth. The Hidden Paw dropped the young tom and headed over to his little sister. His twisted claw trailed down her jaw line, his menacing gray eyes glaring at her electric blue ones.

"Your numbers gone up, hasn't it?" He whispered to the small Queen. Munkus hissed and pushed her behind himself, crouching down to threaten his older brother. Macavity ignored his original plan, and disappeared from the junkyard.

Everyone in the clearing forgot everything and looked questioningly at Rimabeth. Her mouth agape as she tried to think of an explanation, her head twitching ever so slightly as she glanced at each of the Toms.

"Rimabeth?" Alonzo broke the silence " Rimabeth, what did he mean 'your numbers gone up'?"

"I-I don't know" She stammered backing up slightly. Everyone returned at once as they all advanced on her. They all stalked towards, staring. "What? I don't know what he was talking about" She said backing up against Pouncival.

"I think you do Rima" Tugger accused, glaring.

"I don't know" She repeated, not being able to back up anymore.

"Rimabeth, what did Macavity mean?" Jennyanydots said in her sickly sweet voice.

"She said she doesn't know!" Demeter yelled, stepping in front of the accused, guarding Rima from everyone. They all seemed offended that she'd take Rimabeths side. She hissed at Pouncival who left to go and stand with Bombalurina. Jellylorum stood protectively over Jemima. Hiding her from her own mother.

Jemima stepped around Jelly and stood by her mother. "Which means she doesn't know." Jemmy turned to Rimabeth, but she'd gone. 

Rimabeth ran as fast as her feet would carry her, flying over anything that stood in her way. Her destination was unknown as she made her way across the junkyard. Her figure a blur at the speed she was going. She looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her, when she ran into someone. Their strong arms grabbing her wrists and holding her in place.

"Lemme' go! Let me GO! LET GO!" She struggled with all her might to get free. Her captor shook her and she opened her eyes to glare at them, when she stopped moving. She looked up into the brown and demanding eyes of Tumblebrutus.

"And just where. are you. going?" He said holding her wrists above her head.

"I-I was"

"Nevermind" He said through his teeth as he dragged her back to Munkustraps den.

[**BUM BUM BUUUUUUUM! So who thinks they know what Macavity meant and why he said it to Rima? You should review and tell me! Will have the next chapter up as soon as possible! PROMISE!]**


	3. Will you wait for me?

[**I AM BACK! and yet again I know a very certain person who went i and CHANGED the disclaimer. Why would they change the disclaimer, and not the story? I don't know! I might have to go and hurt a certain someone right about now... Here's the next chapter to our story! Once again the only characters I own are Acenith (who really doesn't have anything to do with the story anymore) and Rimabeth. And I don't own the little peice of the song that Rima sings. So please please please please don't sue me!]**

"Tumble! Let me go!" Rimabeth continued to try to squirm her way out of his grasp, but his hold on her wouldn't budge. She ignored the stares that followed them as she was dragged to her brothers den. People followed them as Tumble burst through the door, letting Rima drop to the ground.

"So the masked finally shows" Tugger dismissed the sister lying on the ground. Munkustrap walked over and helped her stand up.

"I'm not masked, I've told you. I don't know what he was talking about."

"So you WEREN'T with Macavity before he showed." Tugger accused her once again, Munkustrap and Misto throwing him a cautious glare.

"No! I was with Pouncival. You all saw me come back with him. He'll vouch for me" Rima declared pointing at the Tom leaning agianst the wall. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck not meeting her gaze as he approached her.

"I'm sorry Rima, but I wasn't with you the whole time you were gone. I can't even trust that comment, and I can't vouch for a lie" He admitted sheepishly, still not meeting her angry gaze. Instead, Rima noticed he was gazing longingly at Victoria. Her eyes glanced between the two. Mistoffelees followed her gaze and he smirked. Rima stood speechless for a moment, before her anger got the best of her.

"Do you hear yourselves? You're being ridiculous! I am your sister, I am a Jellicle, and I do NOT work for Macavity" She yelled, her fists at her sides, attempting to keep her temper down.

"She's right" Munkustrap said, looking at the ground.

"Of course I'm right" She said, her stance relaxing. She backed away for a minute, before walking up to Pouncival, and slapping him across the cheek. The audible meeting of flesh to flesh. Pouncivals head turned the other way as she walked out of the den. Tears streaming down her face.

Tears streamed down Rimabeths face as she tore past Jellicles.

"Rima?" Rum Tum Tuggers brotherly instinct kicked in as he chased after her. Munkustrap quickly assessed the situation, and barralled after the two. Catching up easily.

"What's wrong?"

"!" She glanced at Munk, and sped up her pace. Outrunning the two brothers easily. Looking over her shoulder, she saw them slow down to a stop. Yet she sped up still. Running to her 'secret spot'. Rimabeth and Misto had played there together when they were just kittens. She ran full speed to the large tin box that sat on the outskirts of the junkyard, flashbacks flying through her mind.

_"Misto stop!" She screeched as Misto continued to chase her round and round the box. He tackled her to the ground and she laughed even harder, as he too fell into the humorous sound. They both fell silent when their eyes met._

_If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?_

_She sang to herself as she overlooked the beautiful city from her tin box. Mistoffelees sat down beside her, and smiled when she looked at him._

_Misto and her stepped, matching stride for stride as they danced at the Jellicle ball. People all stared at them. But she didn't notice Misto looked ahead, his arm outstretched. And Misto smiled brightly as he looked at his dancing partner. She faltered at the sight and began to fall, and he caught her._

_"Misto?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Will you wait for me?" She said, as she began to leave on her last night at the Junkyard. They stood up together._

_"Yes, I will be waiting for you"_

She curled into a ball. Sobs broke past her lips, her body shaking madly. Tears of hate, of angst, hurt, comfort, envy, all flowed down her cheeks.

"Rima?" A soft voice came from behind her. Looking over her shoulder she could now see a black and white tuxedo cat.

"Mistoffolees?

[**YAY! Another chapter come and gone. That was a little sad, and I do apologize for the shortness of the chapter. But please do tell me what you think. REVIEW REVIEW!]**


	4. Both Hearts

**[YAY! I am back! and no one changed my disclaimer on the last chapter :) happiness! So once again I don't own anyone or anything besides Rimabeth or Acenith (whom I've decided will make a comeback and be a part again. but not in this chapter) And I don't own either of the songs that gets sung (that didn't make sense at all) . The artist is Avril Lavigne, and Timbaland. And I kind of just butchered them so that it made sense to the story. so here is my chapter four :] - look! another smiley face! **

"Hey," Misto said in a solemn voice as he approached the shaking Queen. He sat down and looked at her, the tear stained face, her eyes slightly puffy. Her body shaking from the rocking sobs. "Come here" He said as he took her up into a hug. His chin sitting on her head, his hand stroking her back.

"How are you?" His voice was soft, as her sobs stopped.

"It hurts" She whispered, burrying her face in his pure white chest.

He pulled back from holding Rima, cupping her face with his paws he looked her in the eye.

"I will never hurt you Rimabeth" He whispered, her tear filled eyes spilling over.

"Misto, I- can't. I can't kiss you. I'm not good for you. I will never be the right girl for you. You-can't. No."

"But do you want to?"

"Yes" She whispered.

"Then nothing else in the world could ever matter"

Misto leaned in closer, and so did she. It seemed so close and so far when their lips brushed against each others. He let out a shaky breath, as he breathed in again. Her lips parted, and so did his. Both hearts ready, beating in synchronization.

She turned her face away, her eyes shut tight. She rose to her feet and walked away from Mistoffelees. Both hearts shattering from the one decision.

The junkyard was filled with gossip at the two's expense. Rimabeth walked across the opening, ignoring the stares. The handsome tuxedo cat came into her view and she shuddered.

"Misto. I am so so sorry" She said quickly making her way to him, in the center of the group of Toms. He refused to meet her gaze, turning his head away. Alonzo , Mungojerrie, and Admetus all glared and scoffed at her presence.

"Mistoffelees please. I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Misto said, still not looking at her.

"What?" She breathed, the tears once again trailing down her face.

"Why?" He demanded "Why would you tell me that you wanted to kiss me back, and then leave."

"If you'd damn listened to me! I told you, that I couldn't be the right girl for you, I told you that I couldn't kiss you. I told you..."

"Why can' t you be the right girl. Why couldn't you kiss me?"

"I can't tell you" She whispered, looking down and swallowing her pain.

"Such a pretty little liar" Tumblebrutus said snidely, walking up to her. "I told you Misto. Never trust her, but did you listen? No." He frowned deeply at the little Queen, her bright blue eyes meeting his. "And now: look where you've got yourself."

Tumble walked off and all of the other Toms followed him, leaving only the Queens. But they couldn't stand to be in that ackward situation, so they all walked away. All but Jemima, who went to confront her Aunt. Even though she never seemed like an aunt. Rima was just about Jemmy's age, about three years older.

"Rima?" She whispered, her high voice breaking the silence. "You okay?"

"Yes. Yes I'm fine." Rima answered after a moment.

"That's contradicting the obvious" Jemima whispered, letting her hand slide off Rima's shoulder.

"Jemima?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you" Rima said aloud before slinking off into the darkness of the shadows.

Misto stalked away from the other Toms. Mad at everything and everyone. He passed a group of Queens on his way to wherever it was that he was heading. Electra and Etcetera were laying out, grooming themselves. Exotica and Cassandra were staring at the moon, looking as if they were waiting for something to happen. Cassandra, Tantomile, and Victoria were well on their way to falling asleep amidst the others.

He had walked all the way to the gate of the Junkyard, he could see Big Ben from here, as it chimed midnight.

"I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say...  
That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize,

it's too late" He whispered his last words as he bowed his head.

Rima felt so alone. She felt like she'd betrayed everyone, every single person. No one could side with her now. She couldn't even bring herself to be okay with what she'd done. But Misto hadn't listened, and if he had. He'd be safe.

She sat alone on a long plank of wood that connected to junk piles together. The rain started to pour down, and the tabby was soon soaked to the bone.

"I'm sitting on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

But I.. I'm with you"

"Rima?" Her brothers voice came out of the dark as Munkustrap approached her. He sat down carefully on the plank, and stared out over the junkyard.

"You know," He began "I think that, out of all the years of experience with you. I've always trusted your judgment... But I simply cannot figure out why you 'can't be the right girl for him'" He gave her a sneaky look and she glanced back to the ground below.

"I'm just not. I never was and I never will be" She stated, tilting her head "He just... wouldn't listen"

[**AWWW so sad. But all will soon be healed... or fixed... or in this case, all will be revealed. There we go. That's the word i was looking for. but don't forget: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !]**


	5. Finding Grizzabella the Glamour Cat

**[MWAHAHAHA! laughing evilly is so much fun, don't you think? So here's my next chapter, and again I only own Rimabeth and Acenith (who WILL be coming in later) so please don't sue me! no flames when reviewing! enjoy!]**

"Rima... Mistoffelees wanted you to have this.. Before…. *cough* yeah" Munkus didn't exactly look at his little sister. She held out her hand and he dropped a large, round silver coin into it. It was perfectly beautiful, it was obviously old, but the edges of it were so SHINY! She stared at it with intent, holding her paw close to herself, her free claws lightly running it's edges, and tracing the face of a beautiful lady.

"Come on" He said standing up shakily on the plank "It's stopped raining and knowing the others they'll be dancing by now"

Rimabeth didn't respond, she just nodded and followed her brother to the junkyard.

Sure enough they were all dancing, Tugger was up and on the kittens as always. Rimabeth gave a slight laugh when she saw how Etcetera scream and jump. The laugh didn't go unnoticed ; Misto gave her a hard and deadly glare. She stopped and wiped away one of her dried tears. Misto went back to dancing with Victoria, looking at her and smiling the way he did to Rimabeth years ago. Rima felt nothing as she stared at the two. No envy or jealousy **(a/n i know it means the same thing) **against Victoria, no hatred or anger towards Mistoffelees, no relief for saving him. She felt nothing.

'_They make such a good couple'_ She thought solemnly, looking down at the ground, her paw holding tight to the silver coin.

_**CRACK**_

A flash of red sparks went into the opening. The strong smell of whisky coming in through the air.

"Humans!" Alonzo screamed as he fled from the scene, but a rough hand picked him up and threw him in a cage.

"RUN!" Munkustrap shouted when he too was thrown -in a separate- cage. Jellicle cats scattered everywhere, but soon. Rimabeth was in the same cage as Munk and Tumble. Misto was with his brother -Alonzo-. Fate was weird.

Rimabeth sat, her paws clawing at the metal door of the cage. Her paws were soon bloody.

"Rima, calm down" Munkustrap ordered. She glanced over her shoulder, and glared as Tumble scoffed.

"Watch it Tumbler, I'm in no mood to tolerate you" She warned, turning back out to stare at Misto and Alonzo. They were huddled together, Alonzo looking up at the sky, waiting for something to happen. Mistoffelees glared at Rima, who looked away her eyes hitting the ground.

They were in a dark room, the cages laid side by side on a table. The drunken man asleep with a bottle of whisky in his hand. Rimabeth was at the door of the cage, curled up into a ball. Tumble and Munk each in their own corner, asleep.

The light flicked on, and a girl with a sort of crimpy-curly black hair walked in, shrugging off her black jean jacket. She dropped it on a empty chair and glared at the man, letting out a puff of breath. She glanced at the cats, and walked up to the alcoholic, snatching the bottle out of his hand.

"Oi!" She said kicking his shin. The man woke up with a start, nearly falling out of his seat.

"Damn Rizzabella, what was that for?" He said, chafing his shin. There would be a visible bruise from the rounded toe of her black heel. Her black skinny jeans clung tightly to her legs, a gray tank top left her arms bare.

"How much for the lot of 'em?" She asked, leaning on one leg, her hand resting on her hip.

"50 pounds" He said, straightening himself up.

"Too bad I'm not willing to pay that much" She hit him over the head with the empty whisky bottle. Letting him limp in his chair. Shrugging back into her jacket, she walked over to the cage, the cats in it tensing and backing away. She crouched down in front of them and smiled.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were Jellicles" She smirked, standing and snatching up the cages. Rizzabella walked out of the bland gray building and brought them to an alley. She set down the cages, and opened the doors. Watching the cats walk out slowly, she expected them to slink into the dark. But instead, Munkustrap, and the other permanent Jellicles trotted up to her. Staring.

"Go on" She shooed them away lightly with her hand, but they wouldn't budge. Noticing their stubborn behavior, she stood and left. Humming a familiar tune all the while.

"Are you mean like a minx?

Are you lean like a lynx?

Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell?"

She sang lightly as she walked away.

The Jellicles stood there, dumbfounded. Staring after the teen.

Fate was weird.

[Again I apologize for the short chapter


	6. chapter six

**[******... so here's my next chapter... please enjoy. Same disclaimer as all of the last chapters. I'm saying this because i'm too lazy to write the whole thing out. no flames when reviewing! enjoy!]

"Who would have supposed that

that was Grizabella the glamour cat"

Alonzo sang as they began to make their way back to the junkyard. Rimabeth and Mistoffelees walked at the back of the group. Though, every time she looked up at Misto, he glared her down. Finally, tired of the silence between the two, she spoke out.

"Thank you" She whispered, glancing between his eyes and the ground.

"For what?" Misto asked, looking in the opposite direction. Not letting Rima see the anger and pain that he held.

"For the coin... that was really sweet of you" Rima took a step closer to him, seeing how he would react. He let out a rip snarling growl, unintentionally swiping at her face. His claws left a blood trail down her cheek as she fell to the ground, her paw instinctly covering the wound. Shocked at what he'd done Misto went into a flurry to help her. She back away, into the group that had formed around them.

"Rima.. I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to. I swear, it was an accident." He tried to apologize, his hands ferverantly making gestures. She backed up further, before standing and racing off to the junkyard. They stared after her, before turning on Misto.

"It was an accident" He tried to convince them.

"I know Misto. I know" Alonzo comforted him, nodding his head. Munkustrap believed the young Tom, but stayed silent.

"Who can blame you though? I would've done it on purpose" Tumble suggested as they began to walk again. Alonzo smacked him upside the head, getting a good whimper out of the Tom. Soon they made their way to the junkyard. And to a shocking surprise they saw Rima sitting amongst the other Queens. The cut somehow healed.

It didn't look like she was gossiping. It didn't look like she was angry when she stood and made her way to Misto. She stood up to him, her eyes sparkling lightly, her thin pink lips curling into a smile.

"W-What are you going to do?" He stammered, nervous of her wrath. She giggled and gave him a push on the shoulder.

"Silly. I'm not mad at you. I would have done the same" She said when she turned to leave. Misto caught her wrist, pulling her back.

"What?" He demanded.

"Well sure. I've more than obviously put you through a mortal hell. And I am sorry about that, but it's not like I had a choice or anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Oops... you didn't hear that." She tried to pull out of his grasp.

"No... tell me what you mean"

**"I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
And guilt kicks in and I start to see**

I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered what it feels like beside you

And I miss waking up to your face

**And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**

**Was it just a lucky day**

**when you happen to look my way**

**If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?**

A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Oh, this silence  
It's so violent  
All my thoughts are with you forever

**And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me "**

They were both leaning into each other. Their lips were so close, her breath coming in shaky as she was about to kiss her Magical Mistoffelees. Her heart pounded so hard she was afraid he'd hear it. She didn't pull out of the kiss when she remembered her orders,

"Tell me that you hate me" She whispered

"What?" He breathed, pulling back and staring at Rima quizzically.

"Tell me that you never want to see me again" She ordered him, placing her hands on his chest. But still being just as close.

"No, Rima I love you" He was so persistent.

"I told you your number went up"

[**So over all I think that went really well... though I really do hope they end up together ;) jp jp jp ONLY I KNOW THE OUTCOME! MWAHAHAHAHAH! jp jp . Or maybe they will all DIE... REVIEW!]**


	7. Macavity & Acenith FINALLY!

**[This is the next to final chapter. Once again: I only own Acenith and Rimabeth. Nothing else. Well... except the plot, that kinda belongs to me. Please enjoy!]**

Their lips were so close, her breath coming in shaky as she was about to kiss her Magical Mistoffelees. Her heart pounded so hard she was afraid he'd hear it. She didn't pull out of the kiss when she remembered her orders,

"Tell me that you hate me" She whispered

"What?" He breathed, pulling back and staring at Rima quizzically.

"Tell me that you never want to see me again" She ordered him, placing her hands on his chest. But still being just as close.

"No, Rima I love you" He was so persistant.

"I told you your number went up" Plato yelled. Misto looked at him, concern crossing his face as he stepped away from Rima. Plato gave out a laugh, standing up and making his presence perfectly known.

"Come come now Plato. We wouldn't want the little dears to think I'm the ONLY traitor amongst them"

Plato had a great smile upon his lips as he stood and lightening struck across the sky. Plato was no more and Macavity was in his place. Screams, gasps, hisses all filled the air. None more prominent than Victorias.

Rima began to walk away, leaving Macavity to his beloved Vicky.

"You forget your time frame my dear sister" He snatched up Rima's hand and she looked over her shoulder, giving a worried glance at Misto.

"Mistoffelees is not one of my numbers, he has nothing to do with this"

"Are you sure?" He flexed Rimas wrist and her fist came open, letting the silver coin drop to the ground. She stared blankly at the coin, and back up to the Hidden Paw. His evil smile playing across his face. Macavity's hand flew and she was sent across the clearing. Rima landed hard on her side and slid across the ground.

"And just to show you how serious I am." Macavity picked up something. It was a metal pole that was exceedingly sharp and pokey at one end. Rima looked at him, then glanced at Misto. The Napoleon of Crime made a running start to shank the tuxedo cat. But in that split second Mist was frozen in place, not able to move from his spot.

And just as the blade would have entered Misto, he closed his eyes. And heard a startled breath. He opened his eyes, to see a body blocking him from Macavity. He looked down and saw the projectile still poking at him. Misto stepped away, watching Rimabeth lean into her brother, her hands clasping around the metal object.

Macavity let go, letting Rima stand up on her own, gasping silently for air. She dropped to her knees, her arms laying lank at her sides.

"And here you promised that you'd never bow down to me." Macavity laughed, looking at the girl go to all fours. She gasped harder and harder for the needed oxygen. Her back arching with each intake. Finally she fell to her side, unconscious, with a pole stuck through her.

"Macavity you bastard" Munkustrap growled from his spot. Macavity turned to his little brother, a smirk on his lips.

"And just what do you plan to do about it" He threatened.

"Oi! Macavity," A Queens voice came a little harshly from behind him. He turned. "I'm feelin' betta'" The make shift blade swung at his throat and his head went tumbling across the ground.

Mistoffelees still hadn't moved when he looked up at a smiling Rima.

"H-how how did you..."

She turned the blade over in her hand and it disappeared in a puff of sparkles. There was not a single scratch on her body, and no gaping hole where the pipe had been. She winked and began to walk away.

"Rima?" A Toms voice came and she turned, running and tackling the boy in a hug.

"Acenith!"

**[Okay sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it had to be done. I'm sorry. THIS IS NOT THE END! and i repeat THIS IS NOT THE END! But please review and tell me what you think!]**


	8. Always wanted to

[**So, here's another chapter which will NOT be the end... do you understand? this is NOT -notice the capitalized word there- N-O-T the end. as always my disclaimer is that I only own Rimabeth and Acenith. So yet again there will be no sue-ing involved in the making of this fanfic... enjoy!] **

"Acenith!" She screamed as he swung her around, holding her in tight hug. His hand stroked her mane, his breath coming out in one puff. Then another. His eyes closed, holding the Queen once again in his arms.

"THIS IS WHY! You couldn't just tell me you had a mate!" Misto's temper cracked.

Acenith dropped Rima, and he stood there, an arm slung over her shoulder. Her head tilted ever so slightly as her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Ace isn't my mate Misto... I couldn't let you be in danger just because of my carelessness."

Everyone began to group together in that clearing, watching the two kits.

"Macavity was using two cats,- who were dear to my heart-, two numbers, as a threat to use me. Tugger and Munkustrap. When I screamed to protect you that time, he realized that my number had gone up... I wasn't going to put you in danger like that"

"Glad to see you care so much about us Rima" Tugger said, leaning onto Munkustrap, who nodded in agreement.

"Ahhh, but he already knew about you two. I couldn't prevent that one so well" She countered.

_"I'll kill them Rimmy dear... I'll slaughter our brothers" Macavity was circling a bound and kneeling Rimabeth. Her eyes cast down, wrists tied together sat idly in her lap "Unless... of course, you help me with something" His jagged claw ran down her jaw line_

_"Like you'd really kill them" Rimabeth sneered, not wanting to hear this offer._

_"You won't believe what measures I go to, to ensure my help does as commanded"_

_"You're a horrid and cruel beast Macavity" She spat, jerking her head back from him_

_"Better get used to it"_

_"... I'll do it" Her head sunk in defeat, her body wilted. Macavity left a tear stained kitten in the center of the cell._

"I guess we'd better go... It's more than obvious I'm not wanted here"

A slight tear ran down her face as she turned to walk away, following Acenith. Mistoffelees reached out and grabbed her wrist. Pulling her back for his arm to wrap around her, and dip the Queen back. He pressed his lips to her, falling into a deep and passionate kiss with Rimabeth. Their lips moving in perfect synchronization to each others. Misto felt himself grow hot, his hand moving up her back, feeling the softness of her fur. He didn't know how long it was, it could have been seconds or centuries that had passed by when he pulled back.

"I always wanted to do that" He whispered nervously, an embarrassed smile spread across her face as she let out a breath.

**[YAY! they got together! hooray! And again I will repeat myself here: THIS IS NOT THE END THIS IS NOT THE END! so keep waiting for the next chapter. 'k? k. and as always i will request that you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!]**


	9. End

Okay... THIS is the end ;)

thanks to all of my reviewers! I'm so glad that

Ljuba

Olliv Lynn Sulam

reviewed! thank you thank you thank you! It means a lot that people enjoy reading my work. I will be posting another CATS fanfic soon. In about 6 days actually. I'm going camping in two days and will be gone for about five days. I'll write as soon as I can though! K? K.

Until then

Arivaderci!

-Ms Jareth


End file.
